The Flame Returns
by nihongo-ookami
Summary: A Local skater has an experience that he will never forget. Rated M for language and Violence. Some Sexuality later on in the story, but it's not an erotica. Fantasy, Later on becomes a game adaptation.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flame Returns- A Sonic Fanfic.**

The light was shown into the empty apartment as the door opened. In the center of the gray room, there was a couch, which doubled as a bed. There was a coffee table, and then a TV. A Radio sat on a nightstand next to the couch. The walls had faded wallpaper, but you could make out a faint yellow. There was a large hole in the side wall. As the door opened, roaches scattered. A Creature walked in and sat down, sighing heavily. This creature's name was Damien. Damien laid down, muttering to himself.

"Meh, I don't need that asshole! I can find another job! ? One where the customers aren't so fucked up they can't take an order!"He grumbled. Sleep overcame him, as his day was long. He had a dream that night. He was floating in a jumble of pale colors. A soft voice called to him.

"Damien...my child...awaken from your slumber..."she cooed. He looked around as though she had lost her mind.

"Listen, lady, I don't know you, and, where am I?"

"All your questions will be answered soon, Child of Enkou. The time is coming for you to awaken."

On hearing his father's name, he let out a yip of surprise."How do you know my father?" He demanded.

She chuckled. "Did your father not tell you what you are?"

"My dad... is dead. He never told me anything like that."

"Well, I would say that it's time for you to wake up, Damien." A large buzzing started to repeat as she said that. He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groggily got up and pushed 'snooze.' He stood up, put on a black Tank-top and jeans. He can't wear T-shirts because his spikes would rip the fabric. As he stepped into the light, you could get a better view. Deep crimson fur and a peachy muzzle and underbelly. Lean, but not ripped body. He blew his bangs to the side. He ran inside and brought out a switchblade knife. He flicked it open once or twice, and then put it in his pocket. You could never be too careful. There was a turf war going on in his area, and he would want to defend himself.

Most people, at a glance, would say that Damien was a hedgehog. But, upon further inspection, would consider him a porcupine. Though, to correct them, he would say that he is a hedge-pine. A Mix. His father was a Hedgehog, mother was a porcupine. His spines were about 3 feet long, and at most, a diameter of 4 inches. He had many spines, for that, many people knew him as "Spike," although he hated the nickname. He grabbed his skateboard, razor grip tape and solid black deck, it was his pride and glory. Someone messed with it, he would kick their ass so hard their ancestors would feel it.

He mounted hs board, and sped off. He rode through the crowd of people, carving, dodging, and inching his way past. Finally, he reached his favorite area. The local skatepark. He walked over to the half-pipe and climbed the ladder, to find two guys laughing their heads off. There was another kid, seemed to be a guy, looked like a wimp. They were holding him up by the hair, and kicking him, laughing all the way. It brought back Damien's school days. He stood between them, pushed one of them to the side, and faced the bigger one.

"You know what I hate more than seeing an asshole beating a little kid?" He commented.

The other kid smirked. "I don't really like your attitude, punk. But I'll bite. What do you hate more?"

He smirked as well. "The Asshole himself." He kicked the kid's knee, which made him flinch for a moment. The Kid got pissed really fast.

"Hey!"he remarked. He grabbed Damien's bangs. Damien Attempted to push him away, but the other guy grabbed his waist and arms.

"Hey, Bruce, let's have fun with this guy, eh?"The kid grabbing him remarked.

The other kid, apparently named Bruce, was glad to oblige. He started landing blows to Damien's gut. After about 7 hits, Damien freed his arm. He reached for the switchblade. Damien was pissed off more than his body seemed to be able to handle. His vision became reddened, and he physically lost control. He grabbed a switchblade, but when he pulled it out, it was a blood-red claymore. He was shocked by it for a minute, but then sliced at one of the kids, jumped higher than any normal person, got behind the smaller kid, put the blade to his neck, and almost slashed his throat. His fur was a deeper shade of crimson than before, and his eyes were bright red, and without pupils. As he was about to pull, he lost consciousness.

Damien awoke to the smell of sausage. He had been relieved of his tank top, and was left in shorts and socks. He got up groggily, and wandered around. A voice drew his attention.

"Took it a bit far, eh?" A female voice said. He looked behind him, and saw a fox girl. Her fur was a light baby blue, while her muzzle was silvery-white. She was clad in a pale green shirt and a deep blue, knee-length skirt. She smirked. "Well, it seems that you've lost your will to talk."

He stammered. "Uh, I was just...where am I?" He looked around. The room was quaint and clean. It seemed that somebody had OCD. He remarked lightly, "So... what's your name?"

She blinked a bit, and almost looked offended. "A gentleman always introduces himself first." She said matter-of-factly. He snickered.

"Sorry, but I'm no gentleman. But, if you insist, I'm Damien." he said calmly.

She curtsied. "And I'm Alison. Pleasure to meet you, Damien." She got up from the curtsy, and asked, "You hungry?"

His response was something she didn't expect. "Hell yeah! I'm so hungry, I'd go out and kill someone right now if I had to! Whatcha got?"

She put her hands on her hips, and assumed the posture of an adult speaking to a small child. "Excuse me? I'd like to request that you don't use language like that!" She semi-screamed.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. I use words like that all the time! It feels so natural to me."

"Well I'd like it if you would watch your mouth."

Damien seemed to ignore her plea. "So... where am I?" he asked nonchalantly. She was hesitant to answer, but finally spoke. "You're in a special house. One that masks your magical energy. He almosy choked upon the word 'magic'.

"Say what now? Magic? There's no such thing." He said as though he had won a victory. She giggled.

"Yeah, there is. I'll show you." She held her hand out and and muttered some words. "_Vilitas, congelo._" And almost as if out of nowhere, a small icicle dropped from her hand. Damien was awestruck. "Holy shit! Dude, I almost shit my pants! How the hell did you do that?" He was jumping around excitedly. She dropped her happy expression and swapped it with a fed-up countenance. "Hey! I showed you, stop messing around!

"Sorry, princess, I'm just freaked! What the hell are you?"

"A Magi. Like you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do any of that. I can fight, hell, but I can't do magic."

"Sure you can. All Magi can!"

"I'm not a Magi!"

"What were your parents' names?"

"Enkou and Elena. Why?"

"There. Your father was a Sage."

"A _what?_"

"A sage, an Elemental Guardian. He was a sage of Fire. You see, Enkou is another spelling of _Kouen,_which is Japanese for Flame.

"Hold on, my dad wasn't Japanese!"

"How would you have known that? He was gone most of your life, wasn't he?"

Damien became filled with rage. "Why you little," He started to dash forward. His feet wouldn't move. They had been numbed and frosen to the floor."What the hell?"

Alison smirked. "We're going to have to work on that temper."

A deep female voice bellowed. "What is going on?" Damien looked over, and saw a portly Fox woman. She stared at him, and saw the magic that Alison had cast.

"Alison, dear, what have I told you about magic in the house?"

She took the spell off, and put her arms behind her back. "Uhh, to not do it?"

"And what was that?"

"Magic."

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you, child?" She saw Damien. "Uh, who is this? Your new boyfriend?" Alison Blushed a shade redder than a tomato.

"No! He's another Magi! Just like me! Enkou is his dad!"

"Enkou, you say?" She squinted at him. "Ah, he has his father's build. But his mother's eyes."

Damien was appalled. "Whoa, you knew my dad?"

She laughed deeply. "Why yes, I know him! I taught him what he knew about magic."

Damien started laughing. "Whoa, you guys are a riot, whew. Hey, uh, I'm just gonna leave this freakfest, alright?"

Alison said, "Go ahead. The demons will find you soon enough."

"Demons?"

"Spirits that are attracted to magical energy."

"Okay, whatever, I'll kick their ass. See ya!" He sped off, grabbing the board that had been precariously placed next to the door.

As he skated away, The big woman remarked, "He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined on Damien's back as he skated home. What had just happened confused him. One minute, he was reaching for the switchblade at his belt, the next, he lost all bodily control, his vision became red, and he woke up in a girl's living room being frozen. He needed a good, long nap.

He pushed off into the dusk, with the sun setting fast. His neighborhood was dangerous at night. If you weren't careful, you'd get mugged, rape was always a chance, and probably shot. Damien didn't trust guns, but would rather use his knife. He'd been trained by his dad in knifefighting, and, if the occasion calls for it, swordplay. Any normal person would say that a sword stands no chance against a gun, but Damien believes in his knife fully. His two biggest possessions in life, his dad's switchblade, and his skateboard. He went up the stairs of his apartment, past a fistfight, and unlocked the door. He plopped down on the couch and went to sleep.

"Damien..."a voice called. It was more of a raspy hiss, than a solid voice. "Come to us..." it said.

He responded."Hey! Who the hell are you! I've had enough of this shit! I want to get on with my life, but you asshats can't let me do that, now can you?"

Another voice spoke. This one sounded more lighter, possibly a younger one. "Hey, you can't talk to us like that!"

The voice from before spoke. "Silence...This one is a fighter. Soul of Flame, Skin of Rock, he is. We will see to him tomorrow."

The lighter one seemed like it was grumbling. "Alright, fine." Damien then woke up. He sat up, his head throbbing. The first rays of sunlight cast themselves on his body, and he got dressed. He decided to go shirtless for that day, and wore only jeans. He tied his shoes, grabbed his board, and sped off to the most important part of the morning, breakfast.

No sooner had he entered the small diner, than people came running. They all pushed past him, as if they were trying to get away from something. He pushed his way past them, and then saw three figures harassing the woman at the counter.

"Where is he?"One of them demanded, slamming his fist on the table. "Where is the son of Flame?"

"I don't know, honestly, I don't know what you're talking about! Who is the son of Flame?"She cried.

Damien was fed up with this shit. "Hey, douchebags! Didn't anyone teach you manners?"

One of the creatures looked at Damien, and then realized. "Boss, boss, there he is!" He jumped up and down excitedly. This one looked Like a Minotaur, a mythical beast with a man's body, but an oxen's head and hooves. He was all dark gray, with deep red eyes that seemed to go on forever. The middle one had the body of a man, but horns of a demon, and a wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. The one on the left was covered in armor, but looked lithe and agile, maybe a ninja or something.

"Hey, look at someone when they're talking to you!" Damien shouted again. The middle one turned his head. On sight of Damien, he stretched his hand out, and screamed. The screech was earsplitting, almost dividing the diner in two, but not before breaking all the glass in the place. Damien was covering his ears, and he saw the creatures running towards him. He jumped, and reached for his switchblade, to find nothing. He had forgotten it. Looks like he was going solo on this one. The Minotaur demon lunged for his throat, but Damien jumped and landed on its back. He grabbed onto the horns, and the demon bellowed. Minotaurs hated being ridden.

Damien rode the minotaur around the place, almost running over the ninja demon. They tried to attack him, but he was too agile. The Man-demon was fed up. In a rush of gray, A battle Axe appeared in his hand. He sliced the head off of the minotaur demon, and the body disintegrated. Damien fell, and landed on his ass. The ninja demon ran towards him, sword ready, he was too fast for Damien to catch up. Before the demon could strike, Damien reacted on instinct. He raised his hand up and spoke without knowing it.

"_Amplus Flamma."_

When he said those words, as if like magic, a multitude of flames spewed forth from his hands. It was an inferno in the place, and the area was completely covered in fire. The Demons were incinerated. Damien was in shock. What did he just do? Make fire come from his hands? He brought up his hands to his face, not a mark on them that hadn't been there before. He decided to leave, but before he could, Ice froze his foot. He looked over and saw Alison holding her hand outstretched.

"What did I tell you? You should've stayed with us." She smirked.

Damien burst out, "Hey! You've got a lot of explaining to do! What the _FUCK _just happened?"

"You used a level 3 Spell, _Amplus Flamma_. Translated, it's simply "large flame."

"I used magic?" He was still in disbelief. "Can I do it again?"

"It was most likely an accident, and was triggered by your reflexes."

"Cool!"He jumped to his feet. He ran up to her. "What were those things?"

"They were demons summoned by Oni."

"Who?"

"The man...who killed your dad."

Damien froze. He couldn't believe this chick. She was saying that the man that killed his dad summoned those things to kill him, too?

"No, it's not possible! My dad wasn't killed! He was in a car crash!"

"That's what Oni wanted you to think." She replied. The mood in the room became depressing."I'm so sorry-" she started to say. He put his hand up. He was grinning. All of a sudden, he started laughing. For about ten minutes, he was laughing, writhing about on the floor. Eventually, he settled down. She looked at him with worry. "What happened, Damien?"

"Heh, I was looking for an excuse to kick some ass. Now, where can we find this Oni guy? He grinned.

She couldn't believe this. "Finding him and defeating him are two totally different things. Finding him, well, he's in another dimension. Defeating him is completely out of the question. From what I've seen, he's invincible."She sighed. It looked like all they could do was run away.

Damien Pounded his fist on the table. "Dammit, I'll do it alone, then. I'm not just going to sit here and wait to be killed. I'm gonna fight him. Come along if you like." He started to walk away. All of a sudden, an explosion shook the ground. There was a blinding flash of purple light, and a huge crater in the ground. Damien tackled Alison to the ground, trying to shield her from the explosion.

After the light faded, there was a sleek figure floating above them. His eyes glowed purple without pupils, his fur a deep black, spines stood straight up on his body, as if at constant attention. He had a wicked smile, with gnarled, fanged teeth. He spoke with a raspy hiss.

"Sso you are the one who defeated my demonss... Feh! They were weak! I sshouldn't have trussted them with ssuch an important tassk... Lookss like I'll have to finishh you off mysself..." He raised his hand again, and it glowed. Damien threw Alison away from him and told her to run. A flash of purple light, and a beam came from his hand. It flew right at Damien, but Damien jumped. He started running, trying desperately to find an opening.

Damien found nothing. It seemed as though his opponent was invincible, was this really Oni? A deep purple smoke covered him. Oni pulled him forward. He was face to face with the him. Oni pulled out what looked to be a scythe. Oni chuckled.

"Ahh, young one, I congratulate you. You're the only one sso far who has met me in battle and lived sso long... too bad daddy'ss not here to ssee you die! Farewell, sson of Flame.."

Oni pushed him away, but still kept him withing range. He started to swing the scythe, but a voice screamed.

"_Glorificus Contego!"_

In a flash of green, a shield appeared in front of him. A large green circle, made in the shape of a medieval Buckler. Oni struck that with his scythe, and it shocked him. Damien was released. He looked around to see who had made the shield, but there was nobody. He heard the voice again, it sounded like a man.

"Draw your sword! Our weapons affect him!"The voice screamed. Damien reached for his knife, but then forgot that it was at home.

"I don't have it!"

"Yes, your blade is always with you! Think of the blade, and of its previous owner!"

Damien closed his eyes. He thought of the blood-red blade that had appeared in his hands the other day, and then his memories of his father, and his anger towads Oni. He eyes changed to bright red, and his fur turned a deeper shade. He was entering the same state as yesterday. The sword appeared in his hands in a rush of flame. A claymore the color of blood. Damein jumped ad Oni, who was still shocked, and slashed. He made a deep gash on Oni's leg. Oni screamed in pain. He grabbed his leg, and flew away.

"I won't forget thiss, Damien!!" A portal opened, and Oni flew in. Damien jumped after him, but he was too late, and the portal had closed. He landed, and started slashing wildly. A huge bonk on the head succeeded in taking him down. Alison stood beside him, staff in hand.

"That's what you get for hitting a lady."She said.

He got up and stated screaming. "Hit you?! I Saved you! _Saved! _Do you not know what hat word means?"

"Well, If you had just told me to look out, I would have been perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, well I didn't now did I?!"

The two were arguing like little schoolchilren. A figure walked up to them.

"Ahem, excuse me." He cleared his throat. They both looked at him. "Whaddaya want?!" They screamed.

He was almost pushed back. He introduced himself. "I am Daniel. Most people call me Dan, though, and I'd like it if you called me that." He made a small bow. He was dressed in...unusual attire. A japanese samurai's Kimono, it was deep green, and no shoes. There was a rapier at his waist, and his fur was light brown, with a small white stripe on his forehead. Damien looked at him strangely.

"I'm guessing you're not from these parts, right?"

"You are correct. I come from Kyoto, Japan."

"Huh, ya don't say?"He scratched his head. Alison bounded towards him. He was handsome, dashing, really, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander. He looked down at her.

"Well, who is this?"

"This is-" a swift whack to the head followed. It was delivered by Dan.

"Allow a lady to speak for herself, will you not?"

"Thank you."She said. "I'm Alison. Alison Arya Foxhood."

"And this is Damien, am I correct?"

"Yeah,"he said. "I'm Damien, she's Alison, and you're Dan." He looked at him strangely. "Are you the one who made that shield, earlier?"

"Yes. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead, and so would she. Oni would have killed you, then her."

Alison curtsied. "We are in your debt."

Damien held out his hand, "Eh, thanks." They shook hands.

Alison turned to Damien. "Now do you believe?"

Damien scoffed. "After all that shit that just happened, you expect me not to believe? Hell yeah, I believe!"

"Hmm..."Dan said. "You have a bit of spunk, I see..."

Damien looked at him. "Hey, cut it."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just saved your life?" He said.

Damien shrugged. "Eh, I said thanks, we're even." He looked around, "So where to next?"

Alison pulled out a map. "Well, Right now, if we confronted Oni, we'd get slaughtered. And the only way to truly defeat him is to imprison him inside the seven Stones of Chaos."

"Say what? Seven rocks? They'd better be really big rocks."

"They're large jewels said to have unlimited energy. We would have to bring them all together and summon the much larger stone, and then imprison him inside that. Once we did that, he would never get out."

"So, we find the rocks, summon the biggie, kill him, and it's over, right?"

"It's not going to be that easy. You see, each stone is guarded by a fiend. Seven fiends, one for each element.

"What are the elements?"

"Fire, Ice, Lightning, Spirit, Darkness, Wind, and Earth."

"Wait, so... what beats what?"

"It's all about skill."Dan interjected. "If we defeat them, then their spirit goes into the stone, and we can use it. When we've got all Seven spirits, we can open a portal to the other dimension, where we'll find The Master Stone. We defeat Oni, and get him into that. Then he will be done for good."

"Alright, let's get started. By the way, If I'm Fire, and she's Ice, the what are you?"

"I am spirit."

"You control people's spirits?"

"No, I use emotion.

"How?"

"Well, I use anger for attacks, Love and friendship for defensive, and loathing hatred for curses."

"Oh, okay. Alright, Let's GO!"


End file.
